


修表

by SkyAndFields



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Blood and Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, New York City, Peking, Surgery
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields
Summary: 安灼拉，公白飞，三十年代的纽约和北平协和医院，还有一枚怀表。





	修表

**Author's Note:**

> 义仁合集《协奏曲》中的内容，现搬运过来。  
> 插图作者S104。

快入冬了。

协和医学院很大，正适合北风钻营。院内各处，树叶基本都已经落光。枝杈直指天空，显得空落落的。秃枝下，几幢大建筑也彻底被衬了出现，显得更加高大、突兀。天空是北平冬季惯有的那种阴霾，白蒙蒙的，像是积郁着一场雨雪。在这样的天气下，协和原本清秀的绿瓦白墙也多了一丝冷意。

风比往时更加冷了，裹着尘土和枯叶，穿过游廊，直往行人的身上脸上扑去。行人步履匆匆。

公白飞从图书馆的棉门帘里挤出来，被冷风吹得一个寒颤。他仍穿着一身白大褂，外面什么也没套，只夹着一个公文包。在一路疾行间，他突然停下身，往后望了眼。他看到弗以伊正从后边大步追过来。

“我叫你半天了，公白飞医生！”弗以伊终于赶到了他身边，用英语说道。弗以伊是个在教堂长大的孤儿，如今在协和管后勤。公白飞曾经和他提过，私下里可以跟他讲法语。可是弗以伊仍旧坚持，不想破了惯例，更不想被同事诟病。他轻轻碰了下公白飞的胳膊，“走吧，我们站在这里碍事的。你去哪边？我要去动力房，顺路吗？”弗以伊高挺的鼻头和颧骨有点泛红，不知是跑的还是冻的。他的后勤制服熨帖得平平整整。同样，外面什么也没套。

“真抱歉，刚刚我走神了。”公白飞反应过来，同他靠边行着，“我顺路的。”

“你总是容易走神，医生。”

“放心，我工作时可从不会这样。”公白飞很浅地笑了一下，“另外，我说过，你可以直接喊我的名字。”

“这毕竟还算是工作时间……好吧。”望着公白飞的眼睛，弗以伊放下了坚持。他微微地顿了顿，接着解开扣子，从外衣的内兜里掏出一块手绢裹着的物件，说道：“我找你是想问问这块怀表是不是你掉的。”他靠游廊的一侧立住，把手绢小心地打开，露出包裹在其中的怀表。公白飞的目光闪烁一下，双眼像被什么东西点亮了，反射出属于回忆的光焰。弗以伊还是第一次见公白飞医生的这副神情。在他眼里，公白飞对工作还有学术从来都充满了热情，可是那更像是一种沉静的热爱，不是这样突然的、炽烈的情感。很快，公白飞的表情重新平静下来。他宁静地注视着怀表，而怀表也宁静地注视着他。

怀表看上去是银质的。直径不大，也就三四厘米。盖子上刻着逼真的浮雕，是米迦勒大天使屠龙的场景。最顶端的钩环接口处有点扭曲，想必是在掉落的时候拉扯开的。但这一点瑕疵丝毫也不影响其整体的精致、端重。弗以伊庆幸，这样珍重的表，好在被人捡到上交了，否则对于原主而言实在是一种遗憾。

“太好了。是我的。”很快，公白飞回过神，接过怀表来翻开盖子，露出了一个久别重逢的笑来，“谢谢你。我的朋友，谢谢你。”

“别客气。在五号的急诊后，有人在走廊上发现了这个，估计是哪个人掉的。我后来问了好几处，最后听说你最近丢了一块背后刻着‘Enjolras’的表，一直在找。所以我就猜这块表十有八九是你掉的了，想带过来给你看看。”

“那天，我直到晚上才发现它不见了。我原先跑了好多个地方，不知道是在什么地方丢的，所以……啊，就把我能想到的地方都问遍了。”

“也难怪。协和里到处都有统一调控的时钟，根本用不着自己的表。”

“不，我并不用它看时间。”

“那你……”

“它是我朋友的遗物，弗以伊。你看。”公白飞温和地说道，将表往过递了些，好让弗以伊看到翻盖内侧的相片，“他叫安灼拉，是我的挚友。我还在波士顿的时候就带着它了。它会提醒我很多事，包括我们曾经在一起的时光。”

“我……”弗以伊一时间像是愣住了。

他想说些什么，可到底什么也没有说。他难道要说，他在看到表盖内侧镶嵌的相片时，从未意料到发生在这位年轻人身上的竟会是如此厄运？即便此时公白飞没有把相片递到他的眼前，他当然也能回想起来——毕竟，那张面庞是真年轻，也真美。黑白光影封存下了属于青春的神采，连同他肃穆的表情。他穿着正装，打着规规整整的领结。一缕鬈发从帽檐下露出，泛着光泽。弗以伊以为，照着那副决然的神情，他的眼珠也许该是鲜明的深色；而相片中的那双眼睛颜色偏浅，却也为此显得更加清澈。这一切根本不曾让他联想到死亡。他望着公白飞，零星的词汇到了嘴边，却无从开口。

公白飞提前打断了他：“不，不用多说什么，弗以伊。我真的感谢你。找到了这块表真是再好不过的事。”

弗以伊注视着他的脸，望着那双柔和的眼，最后说：“我能明白。不过，它像是摔坏了。真可惜。”

“是的。我不知道是否能修好，毕竟我很久没有保养过了。这下，它又摔得比较厉害……至少看上去是的。你瞧，它的时针掉了。”公白飞观察着破损的部位，沉默了。片刻后，他问道：“你认识能修这种古董表的修表匠吗？费用不成问题。”

“我知道使馆区有这样的师傅。不光是使馆区，北平别的地方也有……不过使馆区离这里最近了。我先前在那边工作，跟那里的师傅也熟，可以带你去。”

“那真是太好了，我在北平很少出协和①。如果你能同我一起去修表，会帮我省去很多麻烦。那么，什么时候去呢？”

[ 注释：①协和对教员待遇颇丰，提供的住所内有专人负责保洁，还设有一定健身、娱乐设施。师生在繁忙的正业之余，不必出协和就可以满足普通的日常需求。（参见讴歌《协和医事》，生活.读书.新知三联书店）]

“什么时候？当然是看你方便。”弗以伊笑了。

“啊，周日？”

“上午我去火车站接几个从沈阳来的进修生，忙完肯定得下午了。下午怎么样？”

“下午三点我约了一个实习生。他们的课业太紧了，我不想再跟他调整时间。要不，下个周日？”

“下个周日，我只敢肯定晚上有时间。”弗以伊摸了摸他的鼻尖，蹙起眉来，思索道，“可是，你应该要准备第二天的大巡诊吧②？你肯定得去。还是不要耽误你的好。”

[注释：② 旧时协和医院的每周一上午由医师带领见习生查房，叫做“大巡诊”。]

这下，又轮到公白飞迟疑了。一来二去，两人到底也没有把时间谈妥，只说是等到了十二月份再商量。弗以伊用钳子把顶端的金属环扳好，公白飞就又把表继续带在身上。长链别在马甲的扣眼上，粗粗看去，仍旧颇具风度。而平时，当公白飞穿上白大褂后，也根本看不出他带了怀表。内部的损坏并不妨碍怀表的外观，也不妨碍它对于公白飞的独特意义。公白飞仍旧同往时一样，偶尔趁着暂时的空闲掏出表来看上一眼，或者干脆注视一会，任由往昔的记忆将他淹没。

 

平心而论，公白飞不算是一个恋旧的人。或者，他自以为不是。

他的一生到过很多个地方——是因为频频搬家，也是因为或长或短的游历；也许仅仅是业务上的出差，或是为了他和安灼拉创立的那个政治团体。他习惯了变迁，也习惯了在变迁中一次次地重新校准罗盘，调整航向。甚至，早在他拿到正式的行医执照以前，他就已经做到了用专业的态度来对待伤病与死亡——当然，还有灾难、穷困、以及命运中总也存在的那么一点无从掌控。

很多人都说，公白飞几乎是个天生的医生，正如安灼拉几乎是个天生的领袖。固然，公白飞不喜欢伤病与死亡，也不喜欢命运中的种种灾厄。他那严肃而温柔的心灵苦于它们在人世间的肆虐，渴望其有朝一日终究在人类的进步的晨曦下趋于消解。正是如此，他选择了成为一名医生；也正是由于他选择了成为一名医生，他才不得不去赤裸裸地面多更多伤病与死亡，同时，也包括命运中的种种灾厄。他观察它们，研究它们，进而才有底气以进步的拳头横亘在它们之前，成为它们的劲敌。这一点，安灼拉仍旧同他非常相仿，只不过踏上了一条不同的道路。

安灼拉是富豪家族的独子，却在成长的过程中走向了家族的岔路——一条有别于体面的资本家的岔路。最早，每逢假期，他从寄宿学校回家时，家人察觉到他变了。后来，大家知道他彻底变了。再后来，他彻底走了。他来到纽黑文，后来再是纽约。在新的城市，他召集了一批志同道合的朋友，其中就有做医生的公白飞。安灼拉和工会联络、替罢工者谈判、组织出版物的印刷、甚至召开了大大小小的集会。他充分地利用着自己在报业上的资源，将所有的精力都倾注到了他的政治理想里。

安灼拉像是个古典神话中的人物。他是一个通晓德尔斐神谕的自我放逐者，又是个在千里跋涉中自建城邦的英雄。他的开销不大，收入大多投入团体经费，以避免开始时资金周转的尴尬。最早的时候，他们在第三大道租了一间办公室，经常是从这个成员那里借房租交上电费，然后又从下个成员那里预支薪水充作这个成员迟交的房租。他们的人不多，还不具备政党的规模和能力，而且大多数人都有赖以谋生的正业。他们远没有能力拥有全职人员。一年过去，两年过去……当五年后，他们开始在费城组建了第一个小组——即使成员数量一只手就能数过来——他们由衷庆贺这一新的成功。

年轻人，大多都是爱笑爱闹的。他们身上具有某种天然的热力，毫不逊于盛夏时节渗透浓荫的日光：饱满的绿色掺着金黄，到处都是一派蓬勃。这股热力促使他们团结在一起，在灰蒙蒙的都市中间勾勒蓝图，更引着他们聚在一块享受生活本身的乐趣。公白飞再度想来仍是唏嘘。他当时已经把青春完全地献给了在医学院的研习，几乎算是团体里最为年长的成员。那真的是一个年轻极了的团体，能坚持七年几乎是奇迹。

为费城小组庆祝的地点在新租的办公室。新租的办公室更大、更宽敞，还不漏雨。这里还没来得及搬入种种家什，于是闲置的空间就成了现成的舞场。虽然整个庆祝仍旧受到太多条件限制，但是这不要紧，年轻人自有办法寻得开心。那也是公白飞最后一次如此恣意地跳舞了。之后的舞会，不是同事间的交际，就是不同圈子中的交谊，总是充满着过强的目的性。过强的目的性会减少活动本身的欢愉，何况身边再也没有了挚爱的知己，再多的欢笑也好，谈天也罢，竟总也蓄不满心灵深处的某种失意。不知多少次，公白飞看着一个个孤独的人影在舞池游荡，竟迟迟不愿放下手中的高脚杯。

庆祝当天，若李和博须埃带来了私酿的威士忌，装在几只蓝色的汽水瓶里。米西什塔的小手也握了两瓶，跟在他们后面。巴阿雷一手携着小号，一手携着他那个爱笑的女友，据说他们会在一起跳爵士。那个女友真是个快活的姑娘，连双颊的小雀斑都看了叫人快活。她留着齐耳的短发，古巴式鞋跟在水泥地上敲出好听的咚咚声。伊尔玛和路易松也来了。严格意义上讲，她们不算是人民之友社的一员，可是以巴阿雷为首的几个成员坚持要她们来。伊尔玛是裁缝铺里的帮工，漂亮得和海报上的女郎一样，却至今仍未被星探发掘。她胆子大，有点脾气，关键时刻竟敢领着无处可去的朋友潜回住处，又能瞒过房东太太的眼睛。路易松识字，会算账，只是那双眼老也睡不醒的样子折煞了她一大半的神采。听说她在打两份工，为了给弟弟攒学费。巴阿雷和他的女友想让路易松找个时间好好地笑一下，而伊尔玛把一条自己的无袖裙借给了她。

在爵士乐和酒精的助兴下，欢乐的红晕浮上青年们的脸颊。他们随着音乐跳舞、哼唱着流行曲，在米西什塔的带头下往饮料里撒砂糖。没人担心这一切会引来别人注意，除了那几瓶不该出现在这里的酒精。但这里不是餐馆，也不是杂货店，不会有警察专门来查这个。甚至，此时此刻，这个地方连人民之友的办公室都不能算。他们只是一群普通的年轻人，在一个普通的出租屋里举办一次普通的聚会罢了。

 

 

和普通的年轻人一样，公白飞记得，他也喝了酒。在禁酒令推行之前，他不常喝酒；之后，也仍是如此，不管有钱人的宴会上怎样变本加厉地纸醉金迷。若李他们弄到的酒很不赖。公白飞没问，但说不定真是从古巴流过来的正宗苏格兰麦芽威士忌。久违的辛辣口感令他有些发晕，不知不觉间，说的话比往常更多。他谈全国性的医学院改革，谈劳工运动的阻力，谈共产国际和那位被驱逐的托洛茨基。他还和朋友们跳了一会舞，唱了几句《密西西比泥地》。当他反应过来时，他发现安灼拉正在他身边，顶多也就一米远。安灼拉和他同倚在一张写字台上，听他唱歌。公白飞往过挪去，对他笑了。

“你在听我唱？”——答案是显然的。公白飞这样干练的人居然问了一句废话。这也许是酒精的作用，也许不是，反正都不重要了。

“对。”安灼拉说，“很好听。”

“真难得：你也会欣赏爵士乐，欣赏蓝调。”公白飞口吻平静，眼里却含着戏谑的光。

“我只是不热衷罢了，并不排斥。”安灼拉偏了一下头，坦然道。公白飞知道这点。他不再继续打趣了。他放下酒杯，取了一瓶汽水，和安灼拉一起静静地望着热闹的同伴们。不知不觉间，公白飞又和着小号唱了两句，声音柔婉又粗放。安灼拉安静地听着，一贯肃穆的面容此时显得格外柔和。几绺金发从额角垂下，被下午的阳光烤得暖洋洋的。

“It's a treat to beat your feet on the Mississippi Mud...”公白飞和着最后的一声尾音唱完，喃喃道，“我真怀念过去和父亲走在田野的时候……只可惜，我们并不能光着脚。田野里的石子很硬，甚至算是尖利。它会把脚拉伤的。灌木也是。当然，还会有鼠类和各种虫子，被咬上一口就麻烦了……它们传播的疾病可能致命。在我弟弟出生前，有那么一两年，父亲整个夏季都花在对新英格兰山地的考察上。当时我们住在山上的木屋里，花栗鼠会时不时地前来造访，给你一个小惊喜。”

“一个小惊喜？”安灼拉的眉毛扬了扬，露出好奇的神色。

“比如，随意地把你的床单、鞋子弄湿，或者悄悄分享你的饼干。”

安灼拉似乎笑了。

“父亲总是有许多要做的考察，有很多认识的朋友。”公白飞也笑了，继续说道，“我真羡慕他。他知道好多好多故事。赶路的时候，我们会搭乘当地农民的卡车或者马车。路上很颠簸。他不是和朋友们聊天，就是给我讲故事。那时候，我最大的愿望就是到他说的地方去，去亲身经历这些故事：地中海的沙滩和葡萄园、高加索的悬崖峭壁、远东的寺庙……我哪里都想去。”

“你总是哪里都想去。”安灼拉说，“能有一个陪你一起长大的父亲真好。”

“是的。”在一阵短暂的沉默后，公白飞缓缓将手放在安灼拉的肩上。很快，安灼拉的另一只手也搭了过来，握上了他的那只。他们就这样伴着音乐相互倚了一阵子。然后安灼拉先开了口。

“你知道我的很多事情，我的朋友。我也不必再对你保留什么：我羡慕你。非常羡慕。”安灼拉的声音很轻。公白飞知道，这段话并不再属于人民之友社的领袖，而是属于一位密友。

“我知道。”公白飞应声道，偏过头去望着他。在他们目光交汇的瞬间，公白飞明白了：“请说吧。我在听。”

“看上去酒精总也不会麻痹你的神经。”安灼拉眼底透出转瞬即逝的笑影，“说实话，这让我对酒精的看法改观了不少。”

公白飞低低地笑了起来：“也许是因为我很会自制。”

“也许吧。我不喝酒，不光是因为我不喜欢酒精，也是因为我真的接受不了家里的那些宴会。他们……”安灼拉顿了顿，目光投向空中，随后嗤笑一声，“他们荒唐至极。你能想象吗——他们把整栋房子打扮得像一棵巨大的圣诞树——灯火通明、金碧辉煌，直至天明。成群的宾客乘着轿车涌入大门，在花卉和酒杯的簇拥下进行资源和机会的互换，夸耀学识，攀比眼界，却在一生中从未真正见过大多数人的生活到底是什么样子。做了一点慈善就觉得自己了不起——可是他们只不过是让那些一开始机会远远不如自己的人活得稍微好一点罢了。”

“可以想见。”公白飞说，“资源的流动总是呈汇集的趋势，这是规律。只是他们囿于目前拥有的资源，并甘心把自己封锁起来，为心灵筑了一座精致的囚笼。”

“一座黄金的囚笼。”安灼拉点点头，尽管他知道公白飞可能并没有看见：“给家族预备好夸耀的谈资反倒成为做实事的助力之一。荒唐的虚荣。”

“不是所有人都愿意像你一样放弃与生俱来的家境，转而投入到无产者的事业中。不论其出发点究竟为何，结果都是驱着资本向进步的方向踏出一步，这总归是好事。我不喜欢抛却目的去谈结果，可是结果的影响也显然不容忽视。你明白这个。”

安灼拉点点头：“整体来看是这样。然而若是细究起来，仍有很多难解的问题存在。最重要的问题，便是做慈善和办教育并不能真的弥补阶级分化带来的差距。而说到投资，贷款的自由化趋势潜伏着巨大的危险。资本家该有所警惕了：普遍提高劳资待遇对他们有长远利益，何尝不是一种明智的投资。此外，近五年来，资本并未拖动农业向前走，农村地区流失的人口也越来越多——年轻人都愿意去城市里工作，而在他们的家乡，机器没有将相应的劳力补上。长期下去，更多问题会暴露出来③。”他顿了一会，说，“说到底，公白飞，这样的进步太慢了。要让这样的不公平持续多少个循环，才能在循环中得以演进发展，继而迎来我们所有人盼望着的晨曦的曙光？”

[ 注释：③“农业不景气和贷款自由化是美国资本主义的薄弱环节”，此外，资本家面对劳工运动的措施之一是提升高级技工的待遇，促成其与其余工人的冲突（参见Communist, 1927, 6）。 然而工人普遍购买力不足，最后投资-生产-购买环节的断裂是促成大萧条的直接问题之一。]

“变革的代价和自然进步的代价究竟孰重孰轻，需要历史的证明。转弯太急，容易翻车——何况历史的拐点处总是堆积着太多污秽。”公白飞说，“劳工运动，还有更多的人权运动推行太快，反而会适得其反，给保守派足够的危机感来干涉甚至扼杀它。1925年来的几次大型罢工激起了右翼政党的反击，甚至是美国劳工联合会的反对。这样下去我们很难成事。现在，不断有人以‘布尔什维克的威胁’来对有序组织的工人运动加以指责，而你也知道对于当局‘布尔什维克’意味着什么。卢斯科委员会的恢复不是个好征兆：我还以为科幻故事竟成了真，一切都回到了1919年④。”

[ 注释：④1927年4月，马修·沃尔组织了一个由商会成员和杰出公民组成的委员会，调查纽约地区的共产主义活动，该组织被本杰明·吉特洛称为1927年的卢斯科委员会（参见“The Crusade of the A. F. of L. Against the Reds ”Ben Gitlow, Communist, 1927, 6）。卢斯科委员会于1919年由纽约立法机关为调查具有煽动嫌疑的活动而成立，正式名称为联合立法委员会，其领导为当时新上任的参议员卢斯克。（参见The Lusk Committee, New York State Archives, 1992 ）]

“保守派一直不喜欢看到有组织的工人运动。他们希望挑战者都是零散的、溃不成军的，以便及时控制。公白飞，这样更成不了事。”安灼拉冷静地看着他，“有人说，保守派夹在共产主义和自由主义之间，只会被势力更强的一方拖着走。我认同。”

公白飞沉吟道：“现在需要一个选择，一个平衡的选择。《新大众》四月份统计的数字你也看到了——每年都有很多工人牺牲在岗位上。提高工作条件和工薪待遇是要紧的。可是现在工厂主只给高级技工提高待遇，殊不知这正是一种高明的‘贿赂’——将他们悄然拉入属于公司的阵营来同其他工人相抗衡，造成工人团体内部的分裂。公司又在鼓励公会内部的官僚化结构，希望以此来削弱劳工运动的力量。他们不希望再出现一次帕塞伊克的罢工事件。左翼政党和不同工会之间的矛盾已经令倾向不稳定的工人们为难了，同时，还有很多工人没有被有效地组织起来。”

“也许，当初要不是美国劳工联合会没能顺利成为政党——先不管它的政治倾向——工人运动的展开便会更顺利。至少不会如此棘手。”安灼拉说，“而在这方面，国内共产党向来也高度关注。它和共产国际的联系很紧，这本是它的优势之一；然而内部的派别斗争太凶，把难得的资源和精力全部浪费了。他们中的一些人，一辈子只知道曼哈顿，根本不了解这个国家乃至世界上发生的事。”

“又是团体内部的纷争。”公白飞苦笑了一下，“怨不得公司面对雇工也以此作为武器。他们素来把人性吃得很透。利用人性的弱点相互攻讦，这实在是讽刺——如果他们可以利用人性的弱点来争斗不休，为什么就不能往前再走一步，握手言和，取得共同的利益。何况对抗性的种子一旦播下，就会生根。不同派别之间的斗争是必然的，这我承认。可它总……”公白飞深深地望着安灼拉，做了一个艰难的停顿。一瞬间，安灼拉竟感觉自己明白公白飞想要说什么，差点替他把话说出口：斗争是必然的，可它总不该是永恒的——他已经忘记这是哪一次两人讨论到的话题了。

“它总不该是永恒的。”公白飞轻柔地开口道，“安灼拉，倘若这些纷争最后都消融在了更广阔的人性里，那将会是一个美好的未来。”

“说得对。也许有一天，世界上区分不同阵营的界限将消失。不再有贫穷、不再有阶级。那时候，物质的积累开始变得没有意义。人真的被从物质需求里解放出来。人真的成为了人，而且是自由的人。他们的双手，他们的头脑，将会用于探索、用于创造、用于交流和分享，将会真正被他们自己所支配，用于做他们真正希望为之倾注生命的事情。每一个人都是自己命运的主人。”

“那将是淌着奶和蜜的乐园。”公白飞回应道，“一个属于所有人类的乐园。它不将任何人拒之门外。”

安灼拉没有说话。他低下头，保持着往日思索时的模样。公白飞侧过脸去，在吵杂的人声中安静地望他。夕阳的余晖爬上墙壁，在上面投射出一段一段橙红的色彩；有一部分刚好映在安灼拉的金发上，为其镀上一圈暖色的光边。公白飞就这样看着他，觉得那神情像是在沉思，又像是在微笑。安灼拉掏向表袋，将怀表握在手里，掂了掂，又用拇指掀开盖子。就在安灼拉的目光从表盘上离开，抬起头的一刹那，公白飞当真望见就在他的唇角挂着一缕格外柔和又格外庄重的笑意。“现在是1927年，公白飞。你说，人类离这个乐园还有多远？”安灼拉问道。

“我不知道。恐怕没人会知道。德尔斐的预言从来诡谲难解。”公白飞沉默了一段时间，最终说道。他眼里涌动着热烈的情感，却不再看向安灼拉一眼。“我想，恐怕等到我们的生命逝去，等到这块表彻底报废，停止运转，等到下个世纪也……那将是一百年，两百年，或者更久？没人能担起神明的角色。”

“也许你说对了。这是一块非常好的表。我们的生命都可能先比它早一步停止……”公白飞察觉到安灼拉突然不自然地迟疑了一刻。这实属罕见。但他只是等待着，什么也没说。

“公白飞。我希望这块表送给你。”安灼拉突然说。

“为什么？这是你……”

“这是我父亲给我的十五岁生日礼物。看来你还记得。”安灼拉平静地接道。

“当然，你说的每句话我都记得。”公白飞看过去，目光郑重起来，“怎么，你不想要的东西就扔给我？我不要。”

“你说对了。”

公白飞搭上他的肩膀：“你真不适合开玩笑，我的安琪。”

“别想错了，我的朋友。这块表对我而言固然是贵重的，可是比不上你对我……”

公白飞脸上的表情更加郑重，甚至带上了一丝严厉。安灼拉愣住了，暂且放弃继续争执的打算。

公白飞知道安灼拉有多固执，想做的事总能设法做到。他早该知道的。他曾对人民之友社的成员说过，安灼拉就像是一个人间的旅客，带着神谕而来，一生只为完成这一光荣的目的，然后离去，什么也不留。

“安灼拉是一个金色的梦。”

 

梦随着夜幕降临，又伴着晨曦消逝。它来得毫无征兆，去得杳无踪迹。

来到北平以后，公白飞曾经多次梦见安灼拉。他们可能仅仅是安静地坐在一起，读着报纸、书籍，或是在某个熟悉的地点——比如第七大道的剧院门口或是中央公园的某个角落，在那里进行着从来不曾发生过的对话。他们聊生活，聊当下——对于公白飞而言的当下。白天，公白飞属于北平协和医院，而到了夜里，他仍是那个团体的前社员。北平的社会圈子很多，邀请他去的活动也不少，但是没有一个让他觉得自己属于那里。在和外界的交流中，他永远是一个医生、一个客座教授、一个生活舒适的美国人，或者是一个博闻强识的好朋友。但也仅此而已。他无法像过去和社员的交流，尤其是和安灼拉的交流那样，感觉到心灵的自由和安宁。安灼拉的离去在公白飞的心口上剥了一个洞，感觉总有那么一点空落落的、总也填不上的遗憾。正如梦留下只有追忆，公白飞想，也许正是追忆才使梦成了永恒。

安灼拉是个金色的梦，而这个梦应当属于晨曦——属于晨曦时草尖的轻颤。让我们姑且来这样形容：天空破晓不久，地平线上的红日越升越高；寒冷携着黑暗缓缓褪去，青草的颜色终于显露。草叶随着微风摇摆，每一滴露水都折射出太阳的光辉。终于，光明洒满大地，绿意裹上一层金光。而后，绿色渐浓。草尖摇曳着，汇聚成了一块流动着的深翡翠。草茎成了山谷，成了翠色的深沉的山谷。天色变幻，山谷的颜色染得更深——原来是风将夜色吹至。在和煦的晚风里，万物都溶成了一片阒静的黑。黑暗中，莹莹闪烁的星逐渐升起。星星越升越高，升到眼前，公白飞才看清了那不是星，而是盛开的玫瑰。玫瑰带着红宝石的光泽，铺遍了整个山谷。最后，山谷成了殷红的汪洋。接着公白飞听到一声枪响。

公白飞醒了。迎接他的只有黑暗。黑暗中，他看到了浑身是血的安灼拉。

现实和梦境交叠着朝公白飞扑来。公白飞和黑暗对视着，捕捉着记忆张牙舞爪的痕迹。终于，他听着自己的呼吸声渐趋平稳，听着钟表的走动和窗外寒风的呼啸，发觉自己是在北平协和医院。

是的，他是在北平。没有枪击，没有安灼拉，没有露天演讲也没有人民之友社。这里只有他一个。

人民之友社早就被解散了。公白飞清楚，正是他自己在送别了安灼拉后，和几名核心成员解散了该社，安排部分成员并入了一家志同道合的工会。这是最长久、最实际的做法，公白飞无心进行徒劳的自责。

人民之友社从来不是合法的政治组织，而没有取得合法化的组织，活动起来总是阻碍重重。很多时候，他们借助其他合法的团体进行活动；更多时候，他们不得不独自承担被当局和商会针对的风险。有人顾忌到安灼拉的家族，没有采取最险恶的手段；安灼拉抓住了这一机会，显示出领袖所拥有的一切美德，坚定地、勇敢为他的同志们提供庇护。在许多个夜里，他和公白飞一起为议席的争取谋求可能，或者就着台灯昏黄的光替公会起草给工厂的函件，哪怕工厂的出资人之一就是自己的父亲。

有关安灼拉最后的记忆是在二九的冬天。一声枪响带走了金色的梦。那个冬天，太多的梦都结束在了波诡云谲的现实里。乌云从华尔街交易所向四下散开，却总也不见消散的痕迹。破产者和失业者越来越多，血痕上很快就压满了泥泞的脚印。

那是一个艰难的冬天。社员们不知道在看不见的地方还有多少只黑洞洞的枪口对着他们。如此看来，解散和合并是最好的选择。公白飞记得，在人民之友社解散后，自己又替安灼拉依照生前的意愿安排了许多事务。只休息了不到一周，他便登上“亚洲快线”，以客座教授的身份随协和新聘请的一批医护工作者一道前去远东。公白飞需要一个没有人了解他究竟是谁的地方，同时，也是一个没有安灼拉的痕迹的地方。至于前者，他找到了；而后者，也许没有。

公白飞离开的那天很冷。东北诸州的冬天向来如此，只是海面上风很大，又是清晨，所以感觉比往常都冷。海风湿湿的，带着一股咸味。海水是深色的，波浪泛着光。甲板上几乎没有人。印象里，他身后有一个第一次坐船的孩子，在和家人说着话；还有一对穿着毛皮大衣的夫妇，用双筒望远镜看海鸟。他突然想起安灼拉曾将几本远东的政治论著给他看过。天才蒙蒙亮，太阳还没升起来，空气像是冻得凝结了。公白飞的脸颊被吹得发僵。无意识地，他的手摸上表袋的位置。虽然隔着一层厚实的大衣，怀表的触感仍旧清晰。随着汽笛的长鸣，码头渐渐远了。公白飞突然感觉眼眶一阵痛。他的视野看不清了。

此时，公白飞躺在床上，困意消失，只觉得周身发冷——也许是汗渍的缘故。出于本能，他伸手摸向床边的暖气管：暖气管有些烫手。公白飞就这么一直握着它，出着神，直到手心烫得再也攥不住才放开。接着，他下意识地摸向枕侧，坚硬的金属触感让他安心。他打开怀表。永远二十七岁的安灼拉望着他。

 

第二天，公白飞上班前的第一件事就是去动力房逮弗以伊。他知道，由于供暖格外需要人手，弗以伊多半会在动力房那边。他猜对了。

公白飞来到动力房时，弗以伊正在吃早饭。他的同事给他用饭盆带来了粥和糖油饼。就在公白飞问他什么时候有空一起去修表时，弗以伊不好意思地对他笑了笑，然后放下食物，用手绢擦了嘴。公白飞突然想起安灼拉吃可颂的模样来。安灼拉如果整夜都在办公室的话，他一定抽空告诉公白飞。公白飞次日就会早起，带给他早餐和晨报。安灼拉喜欢在吃早餐的时候读报纸，一吃就吃很久。在此期间，不论是谁来找他，安灼拉总是很快地擦干净嘴角，站起来，并帮对方倒上一杯热咖啡。想起昔日的情景，公白飞不自觉地笑了。

弗以伊似乎没在意医生的走神，回答仍旧爽利，像是把所有的排班全印在了脑里：“这周三下午我可以调休，你看呢？”

“那就周三下午。说好了。”

 

这一回，两人终于如期而至。从王府井到使馆区的路程称不上近。走的时间一长，公白飞发现北平城的冬天不适合步行。

十二月的风更冷了。除了那高傲的松，树都基本秃光。街上被车、马、骆驼弄得扬尘四起。在阴天的日子，灰白的天际衬着青色的砖瓦，北平显得灰蒙蒙的。

“今天没有太阳，风又大，不适合走着去使馆区。”弗以伊搓了搓手，说，“你应该约一个司机的。”

“我很少走着上街，今天难得有机会，我可不想错过了。我的一位挚友说过，感受一座城市的方法最好就是徒步上街；坐在车里，就错过太多了——哦，如果你不觉得太冷的话？”公白飞裹紧他的围巾，用询问的目光看过去。他看到弗以伊的鼻尖有点发红。

“我才不怕冷。”弗以伊笑了起来，“顺便，我同意你朋友！”

公白飞也笑了：“我说的这位朋友就是安灼拉。”

弗以伊吃惊地望了他一眼：“安灼拉！”随后，他像是意识到了自己的不妥似的解释说：“安灼拉——我还以为他是个但凡出门就要坐汽车的富家子。毕竟北平的有钱人都这样。”——尽管，公白飞的表情一直很温和。

“他的确是个富家子，不过不是通常意义上的富家子。”公白飞笑了一下，叫他别在意。他们继续走着，躲开汽车，偶尔在小贩和手艺人身前放缓脚步。

“你看，这就是东堂。”他们走得远了，弗以伊往南边望了一眼，对着一座灰色的教堂顶说道，“我出生后不久，就被母亲放到了这里。”

“原来就是这边。”公白飞随着他的目光看去。

“是的。她是抱着我走到东堂的。北平的冬天实在是冷，何况是夜里。我母亲一定是没钱雇车才徒步走了过来——这是当夜值班的巡警告诉教士的话，教士后来又告诉了我。他说，我母亲在后门边上站了许久，最后还是敲了门。虽然她在有人响应前跑开了，但是……我想她在乎我，她不愿把我独自留在深夜的石阶上。其余的，她什么也做不了了。她只在襁褓里留下了一个绣着‘弗以伊’的手帕，便是给我的唯一的纪念。那是块很精致的手帕，神父说恐怕是我父亲留下来的物件。后来我想办法去查了。他似乎是个商人，挺有钱的。至少，他干的生意很容易赚钱。”弗以伊喃喃说着。多年来，他几乎没有和人讲过这些关于他自己的事情，可不知怎的，他却当着这位友人的面将其倾倒了出来。他自己都没意识到说出这些是有多轻松。

公白飞和他一同走着，听他说起往事：“你想过去找这个可能是你父亲的人吗？”

“嗯……可能想过，但是说到底也没有这个必要。”弗以伊坦诚地望了他一眼，可是说话的腔调却像是在讲别人的故事，“你想，他连我母亲都抛弃了，又怎么会愿意知道她怀有有一个自己的孩子呢。”

“也许他从来不曾知道你母亲怀孕的事。”

“也许是吧。但是总归很难联系上他，我也没有这个想法。”

“那你的母亲呢？还住在使馆区吗？”公白飞又问。

“很久之前，我曾去过使馆区一带找她——不得不把孩子送给教堂的外国女人，大多都是使馆区的舞女或者招待。那里很乱，她们又没钱，没法将孩子养大。我猜她可能是个白俄，毕竟那里的酒吧有很多舞女从俄罗斯流亡而来。但是具体是谁，我不知道。她们命不长。酒吧老板恐怕记不得在那年冬天怀孕的人是哪个，或者哪几个了。即使记得名字，也不愿意告诉我。”

“我明白。生活从来是艰难的事，尤其是对你的母亲。”公白飞想要去碰碰他的手臂，但是又犹豫了。好在弗以伊很快地换了个话题。

“使馆区的酒吧，你最好不要去。那里有不少是做贩毒生意的。警察不管。”弗以伊步速不减，“或者，他们看你穿得好会打劫你。酒吧的打手，你打不过的。”

公白飞惊奇地看着他，颇为想笑：“天啊，弗以伊，你怎么这么不相信我的……”

“他们不仅会打人，还有枪。”弗以伊异常严肃地盯着他。公白飞一时语塞。他望着弗以伊认真地皱起的眉，有点想笑，又有点鼻头发酸。终于，他忍不住笑了。

“知道吗，弗以伊？曾经我和安灼拉，还有一些朋友，在曼哈顿建过一个政治团体。这个政治团体并不合法，有那么一些人想要暗中除掉它。”公白飞饶有兴致地望着他，看着他的表情，“那时候，为了自卫，也为了更有效率地开展工作，我们也搞到过一些枪支，和警方或者别的人也不是没有过冲突。如果连挑事的打手都不能击退的话，你以为我是凭什么还好端端地站在你面前的？”

“天啊，我……我还从没听你说起来这个。公白飞，你们可真行！”

公白飞和弗以伊三言两语地聊着，走到了使馆区；又拐过了几条胡同，终于看到了弗以伊所说的修表铺。弗以伊领着公白飞进门寒暄，却发现想找的修表师傅不在。一个还是孩子模样的学徒说，他们要找的师傅回家奔丧了。公白飞用询问的眼光望向弗以伊，弗以伊又解释了。在各色的座钟、挂钟和瓷瓶漆器中，他们没看太久，就又钻了出来。北平风很大。这里明明离西郊还远，街景却显得有些荒芜。弗以伊和伙计说了声“回见”，掀开门帘，这才对公白飞说：“很多山东来的伙计在这里落脚。”

“听上去和我有点像。”

“是啊，和我也有点像。”一个快活的声音在他背后响起，“嘿，弗以伊，没想到在这里遇上你。”

“古费拉克！”弗以伊叫了一声，然后上前一把抱住了身后的人，好一会才松开，“学校放假了？”

“对。这是你的朋友吗？”名叫古费拉克的少年对医生抬了抬眉毛，摘下手套后将手伸过去，“古费拉克，幸会。”

公白飞和他握了手。

古费拉克本来打算照例约他们去六国饭店喝茶，结果听说了他们正要做的事情，表示愿意帮这个忙。“我认识一个人！”他说。

“他那里不是一个正规的修表铺。”古费拉克摸着光光的下巴，继续说道，“他是卖西洋古董的商人，也能定制油画。但是我知道他懂修表。你要是肯请他喝上一杯，他会愿意帮这个忙的。”

古费拉克看了看有点踟蹰的二人，饶有兴致地笑着：“怎么样，去不去？”

“当然要去试试，既然他懂。”公白飞点点头，对男孩做了一个“请带路”的手势。

 

古费拉克带他们去的地方在使馆区的一条小巷内。弗以伊在他们每经过一家酒吧或旅馆的时候都会和公白飞说一声。那些小房子个个都装着玻璃窗，窗户上裱着各式各样的海报和月历，门口摆着酒瓶。

“没想到你对北平的小巷这么熟悉。”公白飞有些惊奇地望着身边的房子，对古费拉克说道。

“天啊，你竟敢当着弗以伊这样说！对于这一切，弗以伊远比我更熟悉——对不对？”古费拉克碰了弗以伊一下，送去一个颇为自豪的眼神，倒是引得后者脸红起来，“他从小就生长在这里。而我呢，我十四岁才第一次来北平。平时在天津上学，每个寒假回这里和父母一起过。我不喜欢每天都围着父母的社交圈转，所以常和朋友骑车上街，找找有意思的地方，见见有意思的人。”

古费拉克一边走一边说着：“也许你们觉得我这样说是出于谦逊——完全不是。有些名流的宴会真的很无聊，甚至称得上可笑。告诉你们，他们甚至会在西郊举办天体派对，还请几个白俄女郎，或者从火奴鲁鲁来的姑娘，去跳脱衣舞。”

弗以伊和公白飞相互对望一眼，微微挑起眉来做了个诧异的表情。他们谁也没去过西郊。

“别看他们仪表堂堂，脱下那身西装来……”古费拉克大笑了一声。

 

“我们到了。”

古费拉克推开铺子的门，告诉他们这里属于一个名叫格朗泰尔的男人。铺子里有点乱，很多古典油画挂在墙面上，橱柜里什么都有。几个人先是闻到了一股强烈的松节油味，然后渐渐闻出了一些女士香水味。最后走到深处，他们从空气中嗅出了酒精的气息，来自窝在角落里翻书的格朗泰尔。他站起身来迎接客人。看他绯红的双颊，显然是喝了不少。

“天，先生，属于天使的钟表掉到人间摔坏了，你竟然问我能不能修好！”看了公白飞的怀表后，格朗泰尔感叹道。

“帮我看看，它能吗？”

“我得试试看。原有的零件肯定不能用了，我需要换一个。”

公白飞犹豫了。格朗泰尔看得出他不同意来：“摔得这么厉害，你该不会想着这些原有的零件全都还能继续工作吧？”

“修理的费用我愿意承担，只是这块表对我而言非常重要。它是我朋友的遗物。我还没想好……”

“唔，你是说……”格朗泰尔微微地比划了一下，“这位天使？”

“是的。”

“如果我要预定零件，还得有几天的时间。要我说，你可以再考虑一下。这值得好好考虑。”

“之前我已经考虑了足够久。至少，原先我自以为是这样。”

“我之前还想，你是不是把这件事给忙忘了。”弗以伊说道。

“我只是需要一些时间来下定决心，弗以伊，我需要一点面对过去的勇气。我希望我能像你一样面对曾经的失去，或者哪怕仅仅是坦然地面对命运的无常。有时，我会想，如果安灼拉把这块表送给我时不是那样的情境，我是否会……我是说，如果我不是从安灼拉的遗嘱里得到这块怀表的话，我是否不会再这样遗憾。”公白飞顿了顿，望向手中的表盘，“这是一个很棒的礼物，是他父亲在他十五岁那年时送给他的。他的家庭很有钱——是南方的富商。我能猜到他收到这个礼物的时候有多惊喜，如果他那时候还没打算同他的家庭决裂。”

弗以伊静静地听着。尽管一生中从未拥有过这样贵重的礼物，他却觉得自己完全可以想见那对于一个半大的孩子而言该是怎样的重量：“他很在乎你。这的确是一件值得高兴的事情。”

“可是我当时甚至都不为之高兴。”

“因为你那时蒙受了巨大的失去。”古费拉克说。

“我们聊过无数次死亡，可是从没想过它的到来竟是这样的出乎意料。”

 

曾经，公白飞和安灼拉讨论过无数次死亡——形而上的、形而下的，甚至讨论到了他们自己。然而在安灼拉中弹的当天夜里，公白飞望着手术台，总是难以相信一切都这样发生了。

那称得上是一个长夜。灯泡亮了很久；钨丝把发黑的玻璃罩烤得滚烫。从街上望去，盖着帘子的窗静悄悄地亮着，似乎只是城内无数普通人家中的一户。没人会想到，就是在这里，成批的被禁报刊从印刷机里流出到街上，激起工人间一阵又一阵的思想的波澜；也就是在这里，人民之友社的成员屡次帮几个熟识的左翼人士藏身，帮其躲过足以害其丢掉一生自由的秘密的搜捕。这是一个隐蔽的据点，已经许多年没有被人民之友启用了。而在这之后，它也永远永远不会再被人民之友启用了。

在这个被抛弃了的地方，公白飞静静地立着，一动不动，似乎毫不在意时间的流逝。夜已经深了，偏偏又是在熟悉的地点，他总觉得安灼拉会不声不响地打开门，从缝隙里钻进来，就像很多年前时的一样，怀里带着刚和其他同志修改完的文件，提醒自己赶紧工作。可是安灼拉就在这里，就在他面前的这张手术台上，永远地离他而去了。正是他在前不久把那些刀口挨个缝合，又帮他擦净身上的血污。空气里一股鲜血和酒精的气味，手术台上的桌布甚至都被染成了深色。

公白飞知道，其实那根本就不是个手术台，只是两张拼凑起来的书桌；这里也根本没有止血钳和手术刀，什么都没有。巴阿雷和路易松借了一罐后厨用的酒精，于是所有的消毒就全靠它了。排版用的镊子用酒精抹一下，就被公白飞拿去用；巴阿雷随身带的瑞士军刀也是，就那样被征作了手术刀……所幸，灯泡是一周前刚换过的。为了照明效果再好些，巴阿雷甚至一起帮他打着手电筒。可光线还不够亮，远远不够。公白飞不知道到底是哪个动作出了差错，当他正把安灼拉肋骨处的组织切开，试图找到弹片所在时，鲜血迸了他一身，连镜片上也全是。公白飞凭着仅有的视线，感觉到安灼拉的鲜血止不住地往外涌。于是他撕下了桌布试图止血，可这也没救得了安灼拉。在他徒劳的注视下，安灼拉的生命很快流走了。

公白飞在桌前伫立了很久，直到双腿发麻。巴阿雷把住他的手臂，希望他坐下来歇一会。在他接触到公白飞的一瞬间，他清晰地感觉到对方在颤抖。他自己也是。

安灼拉生前不喜欢高调行事，于是在几天后的一个清晨，公白飞派车把他运出城，前往教堂墓地。他们到的时候，天蒙蒙亮。东南方的天际刚刚泛白，而西北部仍被深蓝笼罩。坟是新挖的，棺材端端正正地躺在里面。按照安灼拉的愿望，他葬在公共墓区。同样，按照他的愿望，木匠那里正好有橄榄木，棺材便用了橄榄木。出席葬礼的只有“人民之友”的大部分成员，他们已经在寒风里守候着。牧师到了，葬礼开始。经典的悼词对谁都是同样。风很冷。公白飞想起很多事来，想起安灼拉曾和自己一起参加过几个的葬礼。每次葬礼后，他们都会在一起长谈很久，聊许多深入的关于生命的话题。而这一次，他们谈不成了。

祷告结束的声音响起，天也亮了。朝霞出现在天边，火一样的红。红色渐渐向深蓝处的天际晕染。公白飞将鲜花分发给同志们。在那个艰难的冬季，鲜花几乎算得上是奢侈品了，这是他替安灼拉和他的家庭做出的最后一点妥协。

不知道是谁朝着棺椁扔出了第一枝花，是洁白的百合。接着，又一枝花落了下来，是热烈的玫瑰。慢慢地，更多的花落加入了这一行列，一枝又一枝，纷纷在棺盖落下轻柔的吻，像是怕压痛了沉睡的青年。大家缓缓地将怀里的花抛下去，看着棺盖上最终覆满红色与白色的鲜花。天彻底亮了。

 

望着已经停止走动的怀表，公白飞笑了。他的笑容很轻很轻，就像是怕惊醒一位睡梦中的爱人。接着，他对格朗泰尔说：“谢谢你，不过我不想修了。”

“这么快就想好了？”格朗泰尔像是注意到了他的神情一般，不知怎的也露出一点笑来，带着浓重的酒气。

“快吗？我还以为我犹豫了好久。不过这都不重要了。我终于下定了决心，谢谢你。”

“你要是改了主意，可以随时再找我。零件的事情我来安排。”

“没问题。但是，我想，是时候和过去道别了。”公白飞说，“不管这块怀表有没有修好，已经发生的事情也不会再度改变。安灼拉死了，而我想他。我早该承认这一点。既然这块表是属于过去的礼物，那就让它保持着过去的模样，成为一个永恒的纪念。”

天色逐渐暗了，小贩的叫卖声化作了袅袅炊烟，公白飞和他的新朋友们道了别，同弗以伊一道走入暮色。北平城起风了，风很大，刮得脸颊直疼，多少令公白飞想到纽约严酷的暴风雪。伴着小巷里逐渐亮起的窗户和彩色的霓虹灯光，他将那些发生在太平洋另一端的故事讲给弗以伊。那是属于一群年轻人的故事，一群和他们一样彳亍在寒夜里的年轻人的故事。他知道，等到早晨，风会停，光线会从天际漫出，先变白，再变黄，逐渐光顾这座他逐渐熟悉的老城。新一天的巡诊和手术将在协和等着他。即使这块怀表已经停止运转，时间仍将他们向前带去，带往那永恒的未知的遥远的不可捉摸的无限。在那里，是他和安灼拉穷尽一生所追寻的未来。

Fin


End file.
